And Daily Greets The Unexpected
by Hell North
Summary: School life changes for John Watson when he meets the strange Sherlock Holmes, a new transfer student. He can't get him out of his mind and suddenly his world is spinning. How can one person change everything in such unexpected ways? AU/Teen!-Lock; Johnlock, maybe some other pairs...


Schools are a universe for themselves. They have their own problems, hierarchy and social groups with unique languages. The complexity of a school, however, depends not only on its location, but also on the number of students, teachers and other employs. The livelier, the more it gets the status of a separated society. But also in this relatively small world the mood isn't always so well. Mondays, for example, mark the beginning of a dreadful and stressful week full of work for both students and teachers, so no one on campus is too happy in the early morning. But there are also other possibilities to crash the routine.

The beginning of a new term in the school year is such an event. Shortly after the Christmas holidays everyone is following the old tracks to school and meeting all the friends, classmates and teachers again. On the first day, no one even thinks about doing anything. They all are too busy with talking about their holidays or are not used to this dry routine anymore. Still, as long as they are actually present in school, no one really cares rather they pay attention or not.

John watched as all these pupils entered the school grounds through the large gates. He has been here for a long time now, at least an hour, even though he knew that the lessons wouldn't start for more than forty minutes. He had been standing next to gate on the street the entire time, even though it was horribly cold and his clothes weren't keeping him warm at all. His jacket was really old and had some tiny holes that were barely visible, and his shoes weren't really made for the weather in January either. Still, he was refusing to give in and embraced the cold bravely.

The only reason he had been around for this long was because he didn't want to come here together with his sister, Harry. She was older than him by almost two years and therefor in here senior year at high school. Her reputation was not really a good one, at least not if you were her brother. She was famous in the whole area for dealing with drugs and being held custom by the police four times for mayhem and ownership of cocaine and LSD. A rumor said that she had once beaten a girl to a pulp and the poor victim had to be sent to hospital where she died. John knew, of cause, that this wasn't quite true. The girl had survived her encounter with Harry, but she moved to Plymouth after the incident without showing up at her old school ever again.

Considering this stories, the blonde preferred not to be associated with his sister. He was nothing like her, really. He was a faithful student and tried his best to keep his grades up. Still, he spent a lot of time with his friends and fellow rugby players from the school team. His own reputation was more or less unspectacular. Most of the people around him said that he was a nice and friendly guy, his teachers praised him for being an attentive student and no one was able to tell something bad about him. He was, however, no angel and didn't even think about pretending to be one. He couldn't deny that he had been drunk once or twice in the past, and he also happened to take part in a fight. But it wasn't something he usually did and so it was easily forgotten by everyone.

He sighed and turned to stare at his phone again. Secretly he was hoping to find a new message from Sarah to pop up on the screen. He had been having his eyes on her ever since the first school term started and managed to get close to her sometime around October. He had been dating her for a while but she split up with him three days after Christmas. She had heard rumors about him betraying her with Hillary, one of her friends. But it was not that simple. He had been drunk and she had tried to kiss him. But of cause, Sarah didn't believe him. He tried to fix this problem, but she wouldn't even listen to him.

He turned to go into school because he couldn't feel his toes anymore. Strolling over to the school grounds, he greeted some of the students he knew with a nod and a smile, but didn't stop to talk to them. Even though he hadn't seen any of them in a while, he didn't feel like exchanging nice words and listen to their stories about the exciting holidays they had. So he kept on walking until he reached the main entrance. As he reached for the door to push it open, he felt warm skin touch his hand. He looked up immediately and met the steel-blue orbs of a tall, dark haired boy with incredibly pale skin. He was amazed by the beauty of the stranger and just kept staring at him. He couldn't remember to have seen him before. These almost black curls, the high cheekbones and the piercing eyes were something he wouldn't have been able to forget just like that, he was sure about this. So, who was this guy?

It took him severable moments to notice that their hands were still touching and the other seemed to be as frozen in his movements as the blonde was. It was just then that he realized the intensive gaze of these blue eyes that seemed to look right into him. John turned bright red and hurriedly drew his hand back. Still, he couldn't bring himself to turn away from the handsome boy in front of him.

"John!"

As he heard his name, he was finally tor he eyes away from the beautiful sight in front of him. As he turned around, he saw his big sister approaching, her girlfriend Clara walking right beside her. The blonde flinched and was cursing silently that he had been so distracted. The entire first term he had been able to avoid his sister in school, so no one had really connected him to Harry. And just because he had been distracted for a few moments, all of his affords were going to be in vain. Nether the less he managed to fake a smile.

"Hey Harry, Clara. Is something the matter?"

"Why did you run off earlier? You could have waited for me, you know", the older girl complained.

"I… ehm… I had something important to do before school…"

"Who was this boy just now?", asked Clara with a small smile on her face. John made a face to tell her that she shouldn't have asked this, and only a second later, a big smirk established itself on Harries lips as she put an arm around John's shoulders.

"My dear little brother, could it be that you have a little dirty secret that I wasn't supposed to know?"

"That's not it; I don't even know this fellow."

"Com' on, don't be so shy. No tell me, who is he? Your boyfriend?"

"I don't know him and I am not gay! How often do I have to tell you that?"

With that he brushed her arm from his shoulder and went into the school building. His cheeks were dusted by a light pink color as he made his way to his classroom. He walked as fast as he could without running and was glad as he reached the door to room 210. Because there were still 20 minutes before lessons started, he was the first one of his class and sat down at his usual place near the window in the pre last row.

As he sank into his seat and dropped his bag besides him he sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he so sensitive to Harries comments this morning? Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have bother with even paying any attention to her or her remarks concerning his sexuality. He wasn't gay, and he never would be, that is what he told his parents, his sister, his friends and also himself. He had had a few girlfriends in the last years already, so he was sure enough that he was as straight as one could be. Of cause he accepted that Harry was queer, and he also liked Clara. But still, he didn't like to be thrown together with them.

_Then why were you behaving like a love struck girl when you accidently touched this guy?_

Shut up, he screamed at that little nagging voice in the back of his mind. He really didn't want to think about that. Still, the mere thought of this encounter at the entrance made him blush as he remembered how handsome the stranger had been and how warm his hand had felt on his…

Woah, woah, woah! Stop right there, John! You can't think about him like that! You don't even know his name or anything. And you probably won't see him again. So stop blushing like an idiot!

He grunted as he slammed his head on the desk. He definitely needed to get over that already. Not even ten minutes ago he was thinking about how to get back Sarah and now he had totally forgotten she even existed.

"Hey, you alright?", asked Mike Stamford as he sat down in the row in front of John. The plump boy had brown locks and wore a pair of old fashioned glasses. If he had a scar on his forehead, he would look like a voluminous Harry Potter.

"Just fine", John mumbled, "Only a little bit tired…"

"We all are, buddy."

John glanced up at his childhood friend who smiled at him happily. John decided to ignore him for now and took a look around. Most of the pupils had already entered the class without him noticing. They sat together in little groups and chatted quietly.

A few seats away from him he spotted Sebastian Moran, a blonde with a Sitecut. He was known for being rebellious und barely seen without a cigarette in his hand or mouth. He was grumpy and often missing because he decided that school was a waste of his time, but he never got more than detention for staying away from the lessons. Maybe that was because of his best friend.

Next to him sat a smaller fellow that looked pretty innocent. A lot of girls liked him because of his smooth voice and Irish dialect. But John knew him for a while now. James Moriarty wasn't innocent nor was he nice. He liked to play around with people and messing up their life. Rumor has it that he even blackmailed the teachers so he wouldn't get bad marks or be suspended. Luckily, Jim hadn't cared to take notice of John and therefor left him alone.

In the front row sat a girl with mousey brown hair who was reading a book and looked up every time someone passed her. John had talked a few times with her. Molly was a nice girl, but very shy and not really his type. He only started talking to her because she had this book about anatomy that he wanted to buy as well. Seemingly, she was aiming to study medicine, just like him.

As their homeroom teacher, Dr. Mortimer, entered the class, all the pupils took their seats and waited for him to start talking. The man was one of the oldest teachers at the entire school and often lost focus in the lessons. He had a fetish for skulls and never left out a chance to tell his students about them. Still, he was nice and didn't take his job to seriously, which John liked about him a lot.

"Okay, youngster", he began as he leaned on the old wooden desk, "Good to see you again. I hope you enjoyed your days off."

_Yeah, they were so nice like a visit at the dentist_; John thought and rolled his eyes. Just then old Mortimer motioned for someone standing in the door frame to enter the room.


End file.
